


πάλι καλά

by iwannab



Category: my life - Fandom
Genre: Age Difference, Anger, Angst and Feels, Angst and Romance, Aries x Virgo, Coming In Pants, Denial of Feelings, Dysfunctional Relationships, Emotions Hard to Handle, F/F, Gay Panic, Getting Drunk to Deal with Feelings, Grinding, Heavy Angst, Height Differences, Height Kink, Miscommunication, Not A Happy Ending, Pining, Rough Kissing, Slow Burn, Sorry Not Sorry, Theatre, Weird Plot Shit, characters cry a lot, first kiss with a girl, hard feelings, main characters want to punch each other in the face and then make it feel better, supportive friends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-04-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:41:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23452648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iwannab/pseuds/iwannab
Summary: where blue hair and leading hands meet square glasses and pleading eyes.a whirlpool of emotions, thoughtless actions and misunderstandings.the undeniable thrill of a first proper kiss.blue hair turnt chestnut and pleading eyes filled with tears.but i dont regret any of it.
Relationships: anna karagouni/burloto hynsjhbscj, iwanna boutrou/anna karagouni





	πάλι καλά

i want you so badly but you could be anyone


End file.
